


The Reason

by pls_let_me_in



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pls_let_me_in/pseuds/pls_let_me_in
Summary: Piper asks Nico the reason he fell in love.
Relationships: Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Reason

It’s raining the day I’m asked the reason I fell in love.

We’re sitting on the steps of the Big House, side by side, and Piper has an earnest look on her face. Daughter of the goddess of love, and I can see why. She loves love, and this is certain.

She just asks, in the way she always does, as though it is everything and nothing at the same time, and my answer should be the same. So I think.

Why has love come for me? I don’t know, and at the same time I know it all.

“Because it was Will,” I say.

Piper tilts her head to the side, maybe she doesn’t understand. She’s loved Jason, a lifetime ago. She still loves him, I’ve been told. Often by you.

I close my eyes, and rest my head against the railing. Why have I fallen for you?

Because you were kind, and generous. You wanted to help me, even when I didn’t want to be helped.

Because you dragged me to the camp fire, sang obnoxiously in my ears, your arm around my shoulders, and I was so afraid people would see my flushed face. Then you looked at me, and your freckles had disappeared. You were blushing, too. You didn’t move your arm, it felt so natural.

Because you were so attached to your mother, I was so envious. I don’t have my mother, and remember little about her. My only family was my sister when I first met you. I was damaged, no one would have wanted me near them, or their family. I thought I spoiled other people’s happiness. That is, until you told me I made your happiness, and you wanted your mother to know me.

Because you haven’t always known how to deal with me. My sour moods, my angriness and sadness. You were willing to learn, and you did. When I changed, you learnt again.

Because you were patient. You left me time to learn, too. You didn’t rush things, it was all so slow, and sometimes I wish it weren’t. You were right, and that is something I don’t often say. We built a good foundation.

Because you are my best friend, long before being my boyfriend. You liked listening to me, and to my silences, too. And when I hated my silences, you filled them.

“So? That’s it?” Piper asks. Her eyes are soft, and a small smile is on her lips.

Because time will pass, and the world will change. One day, I will die, and stand before my father in his palace. Even the shadows and darkness of the Underworld will never erase the sunshine crowning your hair from my memory.

Because at this very moment you are getting out of the armory with your brothers and sisters. Your eyes meet mine, and I wish I knew enough words to name every other reason I love you. One of them is the way you beam when you see me.

Another is the way you abandon everything in Austin’s hands, and sprint towards me, laughing under the rain. You’re a mad one, Solace. Yet I let you drag me with you under the rain, to kiss me, and I feel like I’m the only one in the world. Just you and me, and this is all that counts.

You catch me looking at you, and I wonder if there is as much adoration in my eyes as is in my heart.

This is everything I want.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
